The Fastest Girl Alive
by ocramed
Summary: A Sailor MoonDC Comics FINAL update alert!
1. Starting Point

The Fastest Girl Alive (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company, as well as The Flash and company, belong to their respective creators.  
  
Note: A short promo for this story idea (want to know if there is a desire for this kind of thing). Anyway, this takes place after the end of the Sailor Moon series.  
  
My name is Ami Anderson.  
  
A few years ago, I was a happy-go-lucky over-achiever who sought solace in books. I guess I did so to escape the pain of having only one parent in my life. Or just being lonely for not having any friends.  
  
Then, my life changed for the better.  
  
At a new school, I met this girl with dumplings for hair. A bit of a ditz at times, but her heart proved something more precious than all the money in the world. Serena, that's the girl's name, reached out to me when no one would. I guess being something of a "brain" scared people off, which, at the time, I didn't mind. But Serena's friendship allowed me to open up to a whole, new world.... and then some. Turns out, I'm the reincarnation of a princess who was both guardian of her homeworld and a protector of the heir to an ancient kingdom. Serena herself, as well as myself and the rest of the "Sailor Scouts", learned that she was this heir. Eventually, she faced her kingdom's ancient enemy and defeated it. Of course, dying in the process was a bit of a pain, but resurrections can do wonders to the soul. Heh.  
  
Anyway, Serena, our friends and myself would continue to fight more enemies of Earth, each one stronger and weirder than the next. Our last great battle ended with the destruction of the being known as Sailor Chaos. Boy, was THAT a pain in the neck. Since then, things have been quiet for us. Heck, weeks would go by before the stray demon would pop up to drain the life of a helpless victim.  
  
And that is where a recent development took place.  
  
While fighting yet another demon in a chemical plant, Sailor Jupiter (that's my friend Lyta's alias) used one of her attacks. Unfortunately, the attack was deflected into me, which sent me crashing into laboratory set. Being both bathed in chemicals and electrocuted really ruined my day.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in my bedroom, no worse for wear. Thankfully, my senshi abilities protected me from the worst effects of the damage. As far as my mother was concerned, I fainted from flu-like symptoms. Heck, I told worst lies than that (hey, it's all for love and justice, right?).  
  
Anyway, life returned to normal. Lyta was always talking about some guy looking like her "old Sempai", Mina acting neurotic, Reye yelling at Serena for something, and Serena was being, well, Serena. The only thing that wasn't normal was me. Since that chemical lab fiasco, my perceptions were all screwed up. People and things began to move slowly around me. I thought I was going out of my mind, when I decided to use my "special" computer to conduct an experiment. Turns out that everything around me wasn't going slow, but I was moving and thinking faster! After a series of more tests, and some time alone, I could run faster than anything possible (more so when I "suit up"). Whatever happens, there is only one sure thing:  
  
My name is Amy Anderson. I am Sailor Mercury, and I'm the fastest girl alive.  
  
Tbc?  
  
Author's note: Should I continue this? Let me know. Stay frosty! 


	2. The Last Ride

The Fastest Girl Alive – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me; "Sailor Moon" and DC Comics belong to someone else.**

*******

**The Last Ride**

*******

Sailor Mercury had used her powers, for a few years now, both as a Sailor Scout and as a "super-speedster" to aid her friends and allies in battle.  The latest wave of attacks by youma had the earmarking of the Negaverse, but that realm has not been heard from in quite some time.

What made the situation much more dangerous was that she had just gave birth to her daughter Mia.  The irony was that had Mercury and the Scouts not save Mia's father Ryo, who was once a possessed minion of the Negaverse, Mia would not have been born.  At any rate, she and her family were vacationing in Okinawa, when she learned that the Moon Princess was kidnapped! 

Earlier…

"Dear-"

"Do not stop me, Ryo," Ami said, as she wrote down something on a piece of stationary paper.  "The Princess needs me."

"But Mia and I need you!" Ryo retorted.  "Usagi should be able to take care of herself by now, especially with that husband of hers."

By this time, Ami, Rei and Usagi had gotten married to their respective lovers, but Ami was the first to have a child.  Minako kidded to Ami that having a child early would not affect her goals at becoming a doctor; she was WAY too smart to give up that dream.  Thankfully, Ryo understood this, and so pledged to do whatever he could to mitigate the situation.

"I know that.  I also no that this might be a trap, too."

"What?  Then I forbid you from going-"

Ami gave Ryo "The Look".

"Sorry.  It's just that-"

"Shh.  I know, beloved.  I know."

With that, Ami gave Ryo one last kiss.  She had already tucked in Mia to bed already, so she made peace with that.

"If…I don't make it back, tell our daughter that her mother loved her dearly."

Ami slipped the paper in her husband's hands.

And with that, Ami winked out of existence, moving faster than the eye was capable of tracking.

***

"Well, it looks like we are still missing a member."

Negaverse General Jadeite smirked, as he grinned evilly.  He had captured all of the Sailor Scouts, except one…

WOOSH!

"I am glad that you could join us, Mercury," Jadeite said.  "I have much to repay you for."

"I don't think so, Nega-creep," Mercury replied.

And with that, Sailor Mercury freed her friends.  Unfortunately, they were still too weak from the energy-draining device.

"How-?" began Jadeite.

"Well, I AM the warrior of Mercury, Jadeite," Mercury replied.

"Feh.  I bet that you're not fast enough to stop my bomb-"

Mercury rushed him…

CLICK!

POW!

"Blast!" Mercury replied, as he knocked Jadeite into unconsciousness.  She turned to see Sailor Moon getting up.

"What happened?" Moon asked.

"Jadeite activated some bomb, but I don't know where-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Hold on, a second," Mercury said, as she checked her Mercury computer.  Sure enough…

"There is a bomb right underneath this base," Mercury said. 

Then, she looked at the recovering Sailor Pluto, who nodded to Mercury in understanding.

"But I think I can stop it.  Take Jadeite out of here."

"But, what are you going to do?" Makoto asked.

"I'm…going to race the atom."

And with that, Mercury was gone in a flash.

"Mercury?  Ami!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Mercury managed to get to the accelerator, of the abandoned atoms masher.  Thanks to both politics and cutbacks, the nuclear laboratory was all but abandoned.  The recently revived Jadeite used this base, because of the fear of radiation.  In fact, he placed his bomb inside an area that was very lethal to human beings.

But Sailor Mercury was not a human being.

Once she resolved herself, Mercury went through the safety doors, and began to use the accelerator to speed herself up.  The bomb itself was suspended in a 4th dimensional state, which is why Sailor Pluto was the first to be taken out by Jadeite.  Already feeling the effects of the radiation, Mercury began to press on.  She had to run past the speed of light if she is able to find that bomb…

Whoosh.

Whoosh.

Whoosh.

Whoosh.

Whoosh.

As she made tracks around the accelerator, she began to see the bomb.  It was still in a ghostly form, so she would have to move even FASTER…

Do it, girl! Mercury thought.  Do it for the Princess.  Do it for MIA!

Whoosh-!

BOOM!

Having broke the light barrier she could see the bomb.  There was no time to disable it, nor was she was able to; if she slowed down, shed be thrown out of 4th dimensional space.  So Mercury grabbed the small bomb, and ran even faster.  She hoped that she could move the bomb to a higher dimensional plane, thus render it unable to affect normal time and space.

WHOOSH!

Five.

Come on!

Four.

I'm sorry, guys…

Three.

I'm sorry, Mom…

Two.

I'm sorry, Ryo…

One.

I'm sorry, Mia…

WHOOSH-!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in normal space…

"She…did it," Sailor Pluto said with finality.

"Ami?  AMI!" Sailor Moon cried.

By moving it past the 11th dimension, Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno saved not only her friends and comrades-in-arms' lives, but the lives of the people of Japan.

May she rest in peace?

In a realm called "The Speed Force"…

"Ami?" asked a voice.

Ami looked up.  All around her, she could see a cornucopia of light and colors.  In front of her, stood a scarlet dressed man.

"Ami?" the man asked a second time.

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"I am a friend.  Just like you, just like all the others before you, you ran your last run, in the service of what was right.  Are you happy?  Are you satisfied with your life?"

Ami thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good.  Let's run and meet the others.  By the way, my name is Barry."

"I am pleased to meet you, Barry."

And with that, Ami and Barry ran…and ran for eternity, if there was such a thing for a place where time was non-existent.

So, may Ami rest in peace?  You bet!

Epilogue:

Mia was 14 years old, when she felt weird.  All around her, time seemed to be slowing down.  However, her father Ryo told her that she was inheriting her late mother super speed.  She received an even bigger surprise when her aunt Usagi told Mia that her mother was a superhero, and that if she wanted, she could become the new Sailor Mercury.

"Should I, Mother?" Mia mused, as she fingered her mother henshin rod.  "Will I suffer your fate as well?"

For now, though, she will practice the use of her natural abilities.  After all, if she doesn't become a superhero now, Mia could at least prepare herself for the day she does take up her role as the warrior of Mercury.

**Fin.**


End file.
